Truth or Dare
by 91FanFicLover63
Summary: Cameron and Thirteen play truth or dare and things get heated... : Please R&R. Rated M for a reason. Femslash. Cadley


**Truth or Dare**

**Summary: Thirteen and Cameron are bored so they decide to play truth or dare in the hospital's lounge room. There's no established relationship between them… YET! Haha, I love this pairing! Please enjoy!**

**Rated M**

Cameron walked into the hospital's lounge room after a long shift. It was 2 am and she was exhausted. She saw that Thirteen was the only one in there and she was sitting on the couch. Cameron smiled and she walked over to her. She sat down next to the brunette.

"What are you doing?" Cameron said with curiosity.

"People watching." Thirteen said with a grin, staring out the glass wall of the lounge.

Cameron looked at her. "Why?"

Thirteen smiled at her. "Because when you people watch, you can learn a lot more about them than if you went up and talked to them."

"Are you really that anti-social?" Cameron teased.

"Maybe." Thirteen chuckled. "This way there are no awkward pauses in conversations, because there is no _conversation._"

"Very funny." Cameron replied.

"And you can tell if they're lying." Thirteen added.

"Huh?" Cameron looked at her.

"If they ever show up as a patient, you can tell if they're lying by knowing their expressions."

"Oh." Cameron replied. "Interesting."

"Yup." Thirteen replied.

"You want to play a game?" Cameron asked, smiling wildly.

Thirteen shifted in her seat to face Cameron.

"Maybe, depends though." Thirteen replied.

"Depends on what?" Cameron asked.

"Does it involve a ball or coordination?" Thirteen asked.

"No…" Cameron replied with a slight smiled.

"Ok, then I'm in." Thirteen laughed.

"Okay. But first…" Cameron stood up and walked to the door of the lounge. She locked it.

"I feel unsafe." Thirteen replied jokingly.

"Oh, you should." Cameron looked back at her with a sly smile. She walked over to the blinds on the doors and pulled them shut. It got dark in the room.

"Oh, is this a kinky game?" Thirteen asked sarcastically. Cameron laughed out loud.

"No Remy." Cameron smiled and walked over to the couch and turned on the lamp on the stand next to them. The light let off a dim, warm feeling light.

"Trying to set the mood?" Thirteen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We can't be able to see each other very well." Cameron answered.

"Ok." Thirteen replied.

Neither of the two could see details in their faces or very much of their bodies.

"Ok." Cameron smiled. "Let's play."

"Ok, what are we playing?" Thirteen asked.

"Truth or dare." Cameron replied.

Thirteen laughed. "What? Are we in middle school?"

"Come on Remy!" Cameron play pouted.

Thirteen rolled her eyes and smiled. "Ok, let's play."

"Ok!" Cameron bounced on the couch. They faced each other.

"Truth or dare?" Thirteen asked.

Cameron thought. "Hmm truth."

"How old you were you when you lost your virginity?" Thirteen asked.

"Woah, getting into the personal stuff quickly, aren't we Remy?" Cameron giggled.

"Hey!" Thirteen replied. "I'm just playing your game."

"Fine." Cameron replied. "No chicken outs?"

"No! No chicken outs." Thirteen enthused.

"Fine." Cameron looked around and then back at Thirteen. "I was sixteen."

Thirteen giggled. "Sixteen?"

"Well how old were you?" Cameron asked quizzically.

"Hey! Not your turn."Thirteen shot back with a grin.

"Ok, fine. Truth or dare?" Cameron asked.

"Dare." Thirteen replied slyly.

"Okay." Cameron thought for a moment. "I dare you to go tell House that you want him in bed."

"What?!" Thirteen yelped. "No way! I'll get fired!"

"No you won't. If anything, you'll get a raise, now do it." Cameron persisted.

"We're locked in." Thirteen replied.

"You have a phone." Cameron shot back.

Thirteen bit her lower lip and pulled out her cell phone. She looked up at Cameron. "If I get fired, I'll kill you." Thirteen said with a smile.

"I'll take my chances." Cameron chuckled. "Dial his number."

Thirteen dialed House's number and she put her phone on speaker. They listened to the ring and then a clank of static.

"What?" House's voice came from the phone.

"Hey, it's Thirteen." Thirteen began.

"Yea, I know. What do you want?" House asked sarcastically.

"You." Thirteen replied. Cameron bit her bottom lip and looked at Thirteen.

"What?" House asked again.

"I want you, in bed."

"Okay, well we'll have to do something about that." House chuckled. "I'm hanging up now." House hung up the phone and Thirteen and Cameron giggled.

"What do you think he meant by, 'well we'll have to do something about that'?" Thirteen asked.

Cameron chuckled. "I don't know."

"Okay, my turn." Thirteen gazed at Cameron with a smirk. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Cameron replied.

"Where's the weirdest place you have had sex?" Thirteen asked.

"What's with all the sex questions?" Cameron chuckled.

"What's with all the hesitation?" Thirteen retorted. "Just tell me."

"Fine, but you have to tell me the weirdest place you've done it." Cameron replied. Thirteen nodded in agreement.

"Sure." Thirteen said. "Tell me."

"In my niece's bedroom." Cameron bit her bottom lip. Thirteen's eyes widened.

"Cameron, you naughty girl." She teased.

"Okay, tell me yours now." Cameron replied.

"Not until you tell me why you had sex in your _niece's _room." Thirteen insisted.

"I had my boyfriend over for a family thing and we were fooling around in there." Cameron replied.

"Why _in there_?" Thirteen asked.

"No one was in there." Cameron mumbled.

"Okay…" Thirteen said with a smirk.

"Okay, now you tell me!" Cameron repeated.

"A rooftop in Vegas." Thirteen smirked.

"That must have been cool, with all the lights and stuff." Cameron replied.

"Oh, it was." Thirteen chuckled.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Cameron asked.

"Truth." Thirteen replied.

"Okay. If you could only have _one_ gender- as the gender of your lovers forever- which one would you choose?" Cameron asked.

"You don't even know how many times I have asked myself that same thing." Thirteen replied in all seriousness.

"So…" Cameron urged.

"I picked a girl." Thirteen replied.

"Why?" Cameron asked, interested.

"Girls are just easier to talk to and they are definitely more sensual." Thirteen smiled.

Cameron laughed. "Maybe." She replied.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Thirteen asked.

"Dare."

"Kiss me." Thirteen replied bluntly.

"What?" Cameron looked shocked.

Thirteen scooted a little closer to Cameron.

"Come on Allie." Thirteen prodded Cameron's knee. "I know you're curious."

"Remy." Cameron's breath caught in her throat. Thirteen slid her hand in between Cameron's scrub covered legs.

"Come on. One quick kiss." Thirteen smirked at her. Cameron smiled at her slightly.

"No chicken outs?" Cameron asked quietly.

"God Cameron, you're such a wimp about everything." Thirteen leaned into Cameron.

Thirteen felt warm lips on hers and felt her stomach flip.

Cameron pulled away slightly. "Ok, I'm done." She breathed out.

Thirteen pulled her close and chuckled against her lips. "Oh no you're not." Thirteen touched her lips to Cameron's again, slowly adding intensity.

Cameron gasped as Thirteen's hand slid around her waist. She sucked on Cameron's tongue and prodded at her hip.

Cameron's nerve endings were on fire and she shivered. "What … are… you doing…. to me….." She whimpered out as Thirteen's lips found her neck. Thirteen's lips touched her neck. Cameron could help but moan at the warmth and wetness.

"I don't know," Thirteen said as she slid her hand back in between Cameron's legs. She started rubbing. "You tell me."

Cameron whimpered. Cameron closed her eyes. She arched into Thirteen's touch.

Thirteen chuckled with smugness. "Tell me what you want me to do now."

"I don't know if…. I want you to stop….." Cameron whispered.

"What?" Thirteen asked, pretending not to have heard. She slipped her hands around Cameron's slender waist.

"You _don't_ want me to stop?" Thirteen said, fingering the flexible straps on her pink scrubs.

Cameron looked at Thirteen with scared eyes. She looked down. "What does it feel like?" She whispered.

Thirteen stopped and looked at Cameron. "What?" She chuckled.

"What does being with a girl feel like?" Cameron asked with a little more confidence.

"Are you trying to tell me you _didn't_ have crazy lesbian orgies when you were in college?" Thirteen smirked, raising an eyebrow. Cameron smirked back.

"Ha ha." She said sarcastically. "Very funny. Why does everyone love making bisexual jokes about me when you're the one that has come out as bisexual?"

Thirteen moved even closer to her. "Because Allison," Thirteen cocked her head to the side and touched Cameron's hair, making her jump a little. "_Everyone_ likes imagining you with some hot girl, getting sweaty under the sheets." Cameron couldn't help but crack a smile.

"You're crazy." Cameron decided.

"Really?" Thirteen teased. "Because I'm _pretty_ sure that we were just in mid make out like two seconds ago."

Cameron moved Thirteen's hands from her scrubs and stood up. "That wasn't supposed to happen." Cameron replied, smiling at Thirteen.

"Silly Cameron." Thirteen grabbed Cameron's hips and pulled her close. Cameron widened her legs and fell into Thirteen; straddling her. Thirteen touched Cameron's neck with one free hand. She pulled her closer. "You _know_ it was supposed to happen." Thirteen whispered.

Chills went down Cameron's body and she kissed Thirteen's cheek.

Thirteen smirked at her. "Knew it."

Thirteen kissed Cameron again, making Cameron sink into her body.

**I really liked writing this, because it was one of the fun loving ones. Anyway, PLEASE give me a review! I love feedback. Is it fit for continuation?**


End file.
